Mermaids and Vampires
by melanshi
Summary: Meagan Sertori has just moved from America to the Gold Coast. There she meets Carmen Scoville, Tori Finello, and Lizzi Stanley. After a trip to Mako Island, Meagan, Carmen, and Tori change. And every step they take, it seems like Lizzi is getting closer to their secret. But is Lizzi hiding her own? And what happens when Meagan is able to telepathically talk to a girl named Jayde?
1. Chapter 1 Mako Island

**This has nothing to do with _My Babysitter's a Vampire_, _The Vampire Diaries_, _My Sister the Vampire_, _Twilight_, or any other TV show, movie, or book about vampires. It is just based on _H2O Just Add Water_. I do not own _H2O_.**

Meagan Sertori

I grumbled as I unpacked my bags. I just had to move to the Gold Coast because of Uncle Don. Dad didn't want to be so far away from his brother so he told my sister Angela and me to pack our bags.

"What's up, Meg?" I turned and saw my cousin Kim in the doorway. Kim was my age and insisted on calling me "Meg".

"I'm going out," I muttered. No more family business for me.

I walked along the beach. Why did I have to move away from Lauren and Hillary and Melissa and all my American friends!

"You're new here, aren't you?" a girl in front of me asked.

"Yeah." I studied the girl. She had long black hair that she was wearing down. Her eyes were a beautiful brown and she wore a black bikini and board shorts.

"Hi, I'm Lizzi. Lizzi Stanley." The girl smiled.

"I'm Meagan Sertori." I shook her hand.

"Oh, so you're Cleo's cousin! My adopted sister Emma hangs out with her."

"You're adopted?" I asked.

"Yup. My parents died in a boating accident." Lizzi twirled her hair around her finger while she said that. That's when I noticed a red stone carved into the shape of a bat on a string around her neck.

"Nice necklace," I said.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Lizzi smiled and walked away.

"That girl's strange." I jumped and turned and saw two girls. One was a brunette with green eyes and the other was dirty blond with hazel eyes.

"Sorry," the dirty blond said. "I'm Carmen. This is Tori. We didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm Meagan," I said.

"Oh, we were going to Mako Island. Wanna come?" Tori asked.

Carmen muttered something.

"Sure!" I answered.

In the next half-hour, we got on Tori's dad's boat and zoomed off to Mako Island.

Tori got off the boat first. "C'mon!" she yelled back to us. She ran off. We followed her through rivers and other obstacles.

Eventually, we came to a stop because Carmen couldn't cross a rock.

"It's too far and wet!" she complained.

"Carmen! Even I did it!" I yelled back.

Carmen took a step back and fell into a hole.

"Carmen!" Tori and I yelled.

**So here are the families in the story:**

**The Sertoris: Meagan Sertori, Angela Sertori, Kim Sertori, Cleo Sertori, Don Sertori, Sam Sertori, Evan Sertori.**

**The Gilberts: Lizzi Stanley, Elliot Gilbert, Emma Gilbert, Neil Gilbert, Lisa Gilbert, Taylor Gilbert.**

**The Scovilles: Carmen Scoville, Grace Scoville, Ally Scoville, Kaitlyn Scoville, Kyla Scoville.**

**The Finellos: Tori Finello, Jordan Finello.**

**The Hartleys: Bella Hartley, Sheridan Hartley, Claire Hartley, Mallory Hartley, Tom Hartley.**

**The Chadwicks: Rikki Chadwick, Terry Chadwick.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Cave

**I don't own H2O but I own Carmen, Tori, and Meagan.**

Carmen

I groaned and got up. I was in some sort of cave.

"Carmen!" Meagan called down. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" I answered. "But I can't get up!"

A second later, Meagan tumbled down, screaming. "Ow!" She looked around. "We'll get out. Don't—"

"Look out!" Tori tumbled down.

"—Worry," Meagan finished. "Why are you down here? I told you to get help!"

"You didn't tell me anything!" Tori screamed back.

"Guys!" I said. I pointed to stairs carved into the wall. They lead to a hole in it.

We walked through the hole and found ourselves in another cave. This one had a pool in it. I realized it was probably connected to the ocean.

Tori jumped in, followed by Meagan. My spirits dropped as I realized we would have to swim out and I can't swim!

Tori (my BFF since I was born) remembered and reached out a hand. I took it and she flipped me into the water!

"Tori!" I sputtered as I tried to swim. Meagan realized I couldn't and swam over to help me.

Then the full moon came over and the water in the pool bubbled. When the moon vanished beyond the cone of the volcano, the bubbling stopped.

Creepy.

**Sorry this is so short. The next chapter will be longer and it will have each main character's POV (Tori's, Carmen's, Meagan's, and Lizzi's).**


	3. Chapter 3 Fish

Tori Finello

I yawned as I woke up. It was early so Dad wouldn't be up yet. Perfect time to take a bath.

I grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. I turned the water on. A drop of water got on me. I didn't mind. I would be taking a bath anyway.

Suddenly my legs felt weird. Almost like water. Then I toppled over.

I groaned and pushed my top up. And gasped.

Instead of legs, I had a scaly orange tail like a fish.

Carmen Scoville

I was cleaning my fish tank. Poppy needs her tank cleaned sometimes.

Some water touched the skin above my gloves. I didn't think too much of it.

A few seconds later, I fell over. I was a fish!

Meagan Sertori

I walked out of Uncle Don's house—I mean my house! I was going to see Lizzi.

I heard thunder crackle and it started raining. I didn't care. When I lived in Seattle, it rained a lot.

But this was different. About ten seconds later, I fell into a bush. Why did I suddenly have a tail?

Lizzi Stanley

I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Em," I said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Apparently rain," my adopted brother Elliot said. "Mom and Dad left for an urgent business trip last night and Emma can't cook to save her life!" People often thought that Elliot and I were twins because we were the same age. We like to think of each other like that. We like the same things and our birthdays are only a few days apart.

"Who cares?" I said. "We'll just have last night's leftovers!"

"We're gonna eat steak for breakfast?" Emma asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

**I can't say anything about the next chapter because I haven't finished writing it so… keep checking!**


	4. Chapter 4 Powers

Carmen Scoville

Tori and I walked up to the Sertoris' house when it stopped raining.

"Down here!" Meagan peeked out of the bushes.

"You've been having the same problem as us?" Tori asked.

"Fish problem?" I added.

Meagan nodded. "Wait a sec!" She disappeared back into the bush. A second later, she walked out and pushed us inside.

"Bye, Meggie!" A girl that looked like Meagan past us. "I'm heading to my body boarding lesson!"

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My identical twin sister Angela," Meagan said.

"I'll try not to get you two confused," Tori joked.

"I'll be the one not obsessed with body boarding." Meagan pushed us into her room and shut the door.

"Okay, what happened to us?" Tori asked.

"The pool!" Meagan realized. "It made us mermaids when the pool bubbled!"

"Wait if we're mermaids, maybe we have powers!" I suggested.

"Me first!" Meagan tried a series of hand motions but none worked.

"Let me try," I said in a tiny voice. I held out my hand and the cup of water on Meagan's dresser started to move. I twisted my hand back and forth and the water rose into a tower. Meagan and Tori watched in awe.

I accidentally dropped my hand and the water fell towards my friends. Meagan put the hands up to block herself and the water froze.

"Did you just do that?" Tori asked.

"So we do have powers!" I said.

Suddenly, the doorknob slowly turned. Meagan reached out her hand as if to say "Stop!" and the doorknob froze.

"What the—" We heard someone say. "Meagan, are you in there?"

Meagan sighed. "Yes, Cleo! I have my friends Tori and Carmen over!"

"Okay," Cleo said. "I'm going out! Kim's out, too. Lizzi Stanley is here!" We looked at each other.

"Tell her we'll be right down!" Meagan said.

We heard Cleo go downstairs.

"Another sister?" I asked.

"No. Kim and Cleo are my cousins," Meagan said.

"You're lucky you have a twin!" I said. "I have 8-year old twin sisters named Grace and Allie adopted from China and an eleven year old sister named Kaitlyn!"

"I don't have any siblings!" Tori balled her fist angrily and the ice melted into water. Which fell on Tori and Meagan, turning them into mermaids.

Meagan glared at Tori. "Really?"

Lizzi Stanley

I tapped my foot impatiently. This sucks! Meagan said she'd be right down! It's been twenty minutes!

The door shut and Meagan walked in.

"Meagan!" I got up. "I thought you were in your room!"

Meagan looked at me strangely. "I'm not Meagan. I'm Angela."

I motioned for her to continue.

"Meagan's twin sister," she said.

"Nice try, Meagan!" I laughed. "I love jokes!"

But Meagan walked down the stairs with Tori Finello and Carmen Scoville. Meagan high-fived her and the girl went upstairs.

"What just—oh, she really _was _your twin!" I realized.

Meagan nodded.


	5. Chapter 5 Lizzi Stanley, The Outcast

**I don't own H2O. I own Sheridan, Claire, Lizzi, Meagan, Tori, and Carmen.**

Bella Hartley

I tried to focus on writing a new song for the band but it was nearly impossible with Sheridan and Claire running around downstairs.

I decided to test what I had of the song so far:

"I'm running in

I'm sinking down

I'm trying to keep swimming

But your words are heavy

They're bringing me down

This is us…"

It was pretty good so far. But then Sheridan burst into my room. Sheridan's sixteen and highly (really really really really highly) annoying.

"Bella!" she screamed as if I wasn't two feet in front of her. "Your friends are here!"

I walked past her and saw Cleo, Rikki, and Emma.

"Ready for our swim?" Rikki asked.

I looked back and saw Sheridan and eleven-year old Claire arguing. "Oh yeah."

…

We walked along the beach talking until we saw Lizzi, Meagan, Tori Finello, and Carmen Scoville.

"No offense, Em," Cleo said. "But Lizzi looks a bit like an outcast."

It was true. There was Meagan in her white bikini and shorts, Tori in her red cover-up, and Carmen in a blue tank and skirt while Lizzi walked in her denim shorts, a tee, and her bat necklace.

Lizzi's odd.

**Sorry this is so short. The next chapter will explain why the title is "Mermaids and Vampires" a bit more.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Young Vampire

**I don't own H2O. I own the young vampire and Meagan.**

**P.S. This is in the third-person.**

The young vampire sat down in her bed. Her mother stood over her like she was still six.

"Good night, sweetie." Her mother kissed the young vampire on the forehead.

"Good night," the young vampire mumbled. She closed her eyes.

Her mother smiled and shut off the lights as she walked out.

The young vampire's eyes shot open. She smiled as she got out of bed. The coast was clear.

She walked over to her window and threw it open. She looked up and saw that it was a crescent moon. Good. She won't go crazy tonight.

Using, her strength the young vampire grabbed the screen and tore it off. She climbed into the window and jumped, landing on her hands and feet.

The vampire looked around, her vision meant for night. When she confirmed that no one was around, she got up and starting walking to the house she wanted to see.

Realizing it was night, the young vampire took one step and activated her super speed. In a few seconds, she was at the house.

…

"Yeah, Tori," Meagan told her friend on the phone. "I know its still summer. But do you want to forget everything you learned last year? See Carmen agrees with me! No, Tori! I didn't try to humiliate you! Tori—Tori—wait! Tori! She hung up didn't she, Carmen? Oh my god! I didn't realize it was 10! I should get out of the bathtub so my scales can dry! Bye, Carmen!" Meagan hung up and pulled herself out of the bathtub. She wished she had Carmen's power or Tori's power. Then she could heat the water of control it out of the bathtub.

Meagan reached into the tub and pulled the plug. The she sat back to try to dry.

_Meagan._

Meagan looked around. "Hello?"

_Meagan Sertori._

"Who's there?"

_Meagan. I am._

"Who are you?"

_I am the night. Just look outside._

Meagan pulled herself up onto the toilet and peered out the window.

The young vampire met eyes with Meagan before she vanished in a flash of red and black.

_You aren't the only mythical creatures._

**I think this is a pretty good chapter. Oh, and I think if you can be as nice as possible with reviews. One of the reviews I've gotten really stung and I'm the kind of person who can't do anything unless their in a good mood.**


	7. Chapter 7 Mythical Creatures

**I don't own H2O Just Add Water. I own Lizzi, Meagan, Tori, Jayde, and Carmen.**

Meagan sat in the Moon Pool with Carmen and Tori. They were talking about something but she was trying to list every possible mythical creature besides mermaids.

_Werewolves, dragons, dryads, angels, elves, fairies, demons, sea serpents, phoenixes, vampires—_

"Meagan?" Carmen said interrupting her thoughts. "Are you okay? You haven't talked since we got here!"

"Carmen! You're in the water!" Meagan realized.

"Yeah, I realized I can't just fear water!" Carmen said. "I'm a mermaid for crying out loud!"

"Okay, so last night after I stopped talking with you, Carmen, I heard this voice in my head. At first, it said my first name, then my first and last name, then it told me it was there, finally it told me to look outside because it was the night. So I did and I locked eyes with this… creature… with red eyes! It told me that mermaids aren't the only mythical creatures and then it just… vanished!" Meagan explained.

"What other mythical creatures could there be?" Tori asked. "Werewolves? Dragons? Dryads? Angels? Elves? Fairies? Demons? Sea serpents? Phoenixes? Vampires?"

"I already have all of those," Meagan pointed out.

…

At Rikki's Café later, Meagan opened her laptop, hooked onto the café's wifi, and searched "mythical creatures".

"So other ones are aliens, Bigfoot, Cyclops, dwarves, gargoyles, genies, ghosts, giants, gnomes, goblins, hydras, kelpies, minotaur, Pegasus, mummies, sirens, trolls, unicorns, wyverns, and zombies." Meagan read.

"I really hope ghosts, goblins, mummies, and zombies don't exist," Tori said.

"Agreed." Carmen nodded.

"I thought aliens are science fiction not fantasy," Tori pointed out. "Bigfoot… I'll believe that. Cyclops sounds a little creepy. Dwarves and gnomes are sort of the same thing and sirens are mermaids!"

"What are you doing?" The trio turned to see Lizzi. Lizzi locked eyes with Meagan and then tore herself away.

"Nothing." Tori shook her head.

Lizzi shrugged and walked away.

"Vampires," Meagan said.

"Huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Vampires! That thing last night was a vampire!" Meagan realized.

"So we'll wait until the full moon next week and they'll be out!" Tori high-fived Carmen.

_You shouldn't look. It is dangerous._

_ What is it gonna kill me? _Meagan thought.

_No, but it can change your life or embarrass yourself. Possibly kill someone else._

_ You can hear my thoughts? _Meagan asked. _So now I have a vampire living in my head._

_ Hey! It's not my fault! By locking eyes with me while the moon was out you created a telepathic connection!_

_ What?_

_ Oh, never mind!_

_ Wait! What's your name?_

_ Jayde. I'm your age._

_ Nice to telepathically talk to you, Jayde! I like your name._

_ Really? That's a first! Thanks, Meagan!_

_ You're welcome._

**So now Meagan can telepathically speak to a vampire! And the trio has realized there are vampires out there! What will happen?**


	8. Chapter 8- What?

**Did you think I died or something? This chapter I'm trying out as Jayde's POV. She can see everything Meagan sees because she's in her head.**

**I don't own H2O. I own Meagan, Carmen, Tori, Jayde, and Lizzi.**

Jayde

Meagan lay on her bed debating with herself about whether or not she'd tell Tori and Carmen about me. I would add in to the discussion now and then.

_I think you should tell them,_ I said.

_Tori'd think that it's awesome. Carmen would totally freak out, _Meagan pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. _You think too much._

_What do you mean?_

I smiled.

_ What do you mean? _Meagan repeated.

_You know what would clear your mind? A swim!_ I tried to throw in as much enthusiasm as possible.

_You're right! _Meagan realized.

Meagan jumped up and grabbed a bathing suit. She quickly put it on and raced downstairs.

"I'm going to the beach, Uncle Don!" Meagan yelled as she raced out the door.

She ran all the way to the beach.

_Great!_ She thought. _Barely anyone here!_

_Just the way you like it? _I asked.

_Just the way I like it._

Meagan took a running start and dived into the waves. She swam around a bit.

_Wow, _I said.

_I know, _Meagan thought.

Then we saw another tail. It was too long to be Tori or Carmen's.

When I saw the person's face, I gasped.

Lizzi

Mom and Dad knocked on the door. I jumped up. Finally, they were home!

I opened the door. Why was Mom holding an African baby?

Emma and Elliot joined me.

"Emma, Elliot, Lizabeth," Mom said. She used my full name. "Meet your new adopted baby brother, Taylor."


	9. Chapter 9- The Full Moon: Part 1

**Finally! The night of the full moon: Part 1! What will happen?**

Lizzi

"Snake eyes!" Elliot screamed as he moved the car on the Monopoly board. "You're turn Lizzi!"

I rolled the dice. Eight. I handed Elliot paper money. "I'd like to buy the Boardwalk, Mr. Banker," I joked.

Elliot laughed. "Wish granted, Miss Stanley."

"Okay, we should stop being formal," I suggested.

Elliot was about to roll the dice for his turn when we heard a crash from downstairs.

I looked up. "What's that?"

The power flicked off.

"Um…" Elliot looked around. "Okay…"

I grabbed a flashlight. "Let's see what that noise was."

Elliot

The two of us slowly walked downstairs. The creaking off the staircase seemed as loud as a nuclear explosion at the time. I held a flashlight. Lizzi had really good night vision.

We peaked down the stairs. There was nothing there. I noticed Lizzi looking around. Her eyes were narrowed.

"You think it's a you-know-what?" I asked.

She looked at me, eyes flashing. She shook her head. "No. If it was one of them, I would already have known. I think it's one of _them_."

I looked at her. She'd found out about Emma recently. But Emma was at Bella's house.

"Alright," I said. "Let's try to turn the power back on. You try to contact her."

Lizzi nodded and we walked downstairs. I handed her the flashlight and worked on the wiring (I'd become pretty good at stuff like that).

I didn't notice when someone grabbed Lizzi by her shoulders, or when she did a perfect backflip over them and kicked them into the wall.

I fidgeted with the last of the wires and the lights came on.

I noticed the figure lying on the wall.

It was Tori!

**Buh buh buh! Cliff hanger!**


End file.
